1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of inputting a character, and more particularly, to a method of inputting a character by using a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various services and additional functions provided in electronic apparatuses are being used more and more. In order to improve an effective value of electronic apparatuses and satisfy various desires of users, various applications executable in electronic apparatuses have been developed.
Both basic applications manufactured by a manufacturer of the electronic apparatus and installed in the electronic apparatus and additional applications downloaded from websites selling applications on the Internet may be stored and executed in the electronic apparatus. The additional applications may be developed by general developers and registered in the selling websites. Thus, anyone who develops applications can freely sell the developed applications to users of the electronic apparatus. Accordingly, many thousands of applications for current electronic apparatuses are provided for a fee or free of charge, according to the product.
Thus, situations where characters are input through the electronic apparatuses are also increasing as applications, such as messaging applications or social media applications, are used more and more. Accordingly, there is a need for environments where users can more rapidly and more exactly input a character.